Les larmes d'anges
by Misa-or-Pigloo
Summary: Lorsque Hermione se fait plaquer par son copain, tout son monde s'effondra, elle perd toute envie de vivre et désire mourir, cela provoque la venue de Drago, un ange de la mort qui doit accomplir sa mission, elle se verra compliqué par la jeune femme.


**Les larmes d'anges.**

**Ce one shot est fait à partir d'un scénario qui ne m'appartient pas mais je voulais vous faire partager cette histoire que je trouve très émouvante. Pour ceux qui connaissent je sais que c'est un Yaoi normalement mais j'ai décidé de le faire version Hermione/Drago. Tout ce qui est écrit en italique ce sont les pensées futures de Hermione, vous comprendrait mieux à la fin. Bonne lecture**

_Toute ma vie je me suis toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de forte pourtant si je devais avoir une faiblesse, je pense bien que ce serait l'amour._ J'avançais dans cette galerie, en attendant Julian, mon copain, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, il avait vingt minutes de retard... Je m'arrêtais et m'appuyais contre la paroi, je jurais, putain il fait vraiment froid, il doit bien faire moins 10 degrés ouah super en plus il est tard... s'il n'arrive pas bientôt je vais finir par être congelé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvais bien faire ? Je m'impatientais quand je sentis mon portable vibrer. Ah ? Un sms … ça devait être lui ! Je parlais toute seule: « On va bien voir », mon visage se décomposa quand je vis le message qui s'afficha sur l'écran.

_Hermione, je voulais le faire autrement_ _mais ça va plus vite comme ça, notre relation m'étouffe de trop. Je romps. _

_Julian_

Je tremblais, et bientôt les mots se troublaient, je ne les voyais plus, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, je fermais violemment mon portable. Putain, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer !! Pas pour lui !! Pas pour lui !! Quel salaud il n'a même pas eu le cran de me le dire en face !! C'est quoi cette manière de mettre fin à une relation ?! Quel dégonflé !

Je regardais furieusement ma main qui tenait mon portable, elle tremblait, je ne put empêcher mes larmes de couler, je cherchais à les retenir, mais elle coulait toute seule. _J'ai cru être quelqu'un de forte pendant 19 ans … mais quand Julian me plaqua, ce triste jour d'hiver, après une relation de 4 ans, ce fut tout un monde qui s'écroulait._

Je marchais sans regarder où j'allais la neige tombait autour de moi. J'étais à présent dans un sous-bois, la neige tombait toujours, j'aurais certainement apprécié ce paysage féerique dans un autre contexte.

Quand j'y pense avec du recul, je l'avais vu venir j'avais attendu ce jour et l'avais tant redouté. Ce jour où je me poserais la question … la question de savoir s'il m'avait vraiment aimée un jour. Ce qui m'amène à me demander, avais-je été seulement sûr de ses sentiments ? En songeant à cela, je sentis une larme solitaire roulée le long de ma joue. Je suis minable...

Je me laissais tomber dans la neige molle,et je pleurais en silence, je devrais rester allonger ici et mourir de froid comme ça il y aurait une débile de moins sur Terre, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je savais bien dans quoi je m'embarquais, était-ce de ma faute ? Je savais que ce jour viendrait je pensais être préparé … mais que cela passe si mal … je n'y avais pas songé.

J'entendis des bruits de pas sur la neige et je me relevais, je vis un jeune homme blond, grand, emmitouflé dans son manteau, il avait des yeux bleus gris métalliques, et ses beaux cheveux blonds flottaient ainsi que son long manteau au rythme du souffle du vent. Il fut comme une apparition tel un ange.

_J'étais à deux doigts de me détruire … ça aurait pu se passer ainsi … si je ne l'avais pas rencontré._

Il me tendit la main, ce geste simple réchauffa un peu mon coeur devenu froid, puis il me serra dans ses bras et je versai des larmes une fois de plus. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez moi toute habillée sur mon sofa. _ La dernière chose dont je me souviens quand je repense à ce jour fatidique c'est de la chaleur de ses bras qui m'ont pris et sauvé de moi-même et ce parfum de vanille qui imprégnait mon corps quand je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, allongé sur le sofa … je sus que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mon coeur battait à la chamade quand je pensais à cet homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. À ce moment là, je me demandais si j'allais le revoir un jour … En fait je le revis très vite …_

Je marchais dans la rue, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais ici surtout que je n'aimais pas cet endroit, une grue bougeait une poutre en métal je la regardais faire son travail, mais je vis surtout la corde qui portait son lourd fardeau cédait sous son poids. La poutre … il faut que je me sauve mais je suis comme paralysée. Je ne vis pas l'homme du bois me sauter dessus, il nous a fait rouler sur le côté. Il se releva et me regarda, j'étais complètement sous le choc et comme je ne réagis pas, il s'enquit de ma santé.

« Est-ce … tout va bien ? »

Encore ... Encore cet homme … Il y a quelques secondes, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais tétanisée par la peur … Un seul mot de lui et je me sentis mieux aussitôt. S'il n'avait pas était là … j'aurais pu mourir. Il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Je le détaillais, il était beau mais d'une beauté angélique ses yeux bleus avec une once de gris et avec ses cheveux blond en bataille il me laissait sans voix.

« Je … Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant..., il murmurait sans me regarder.

Sur un élan, je le retins.

- S'il te plaît reste … J'aimerais te remercier.

Je n'étais pas sur de moi, je rougissais et m'entendais parler comme une petite écolière amoureuse … mais, en même temps si je ne le retenais pas je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il fallait que je l'arrête, c'était plus fort que moi. Il baissait la tête tête peut-être était-il intimidé et puis mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait une tige de fer planté dans la main, suivant mon regard il l'enleva précipitamment et cacha sa main. Il s'était blessé en me sauvant.

- Montre moi !

Je regardai attentivement sa main, le trou au milieu de celle-ci était pas beau avoir le sang s'écoulait le long de ses doigts. Ça saigne énormément et il faudrait soigner ça tout de suite.

- Viens avec moi. Je rougissais sur ces mots, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

- Où ?

- Chez moi … Avec une telle blessure, il faudrait que tu ailles chez le médecin … Mais il n'y en a pas dans ce bled, alors je vais te soigner pour te remercier pour hier et pour aujourd'hui.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas hésitant, alors je lui tendis la main et lui souris timidement pour l'encourager, il haussa les épaules et me suivit. J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'ennuyer, mais d'un côté il faut désinfecté rapidement ce genre de blessure ! Et puis, il m'a déjà aidé deux fois … Ah ! Pourquoi faut-il que je me justifie ? N'éprouverais-je pas quelques sentiments ? On marchais entre les maisons sans un mot échangé.

- Ne sois pas choqué, la maison est un peu en désordre … cela dit tu m'as déjà ramené ici l'autre jour, donc tu connais déjà …

Mince pourquoi suis je si nerveuse ? Il détourna la tête et resta silencieux, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma nervosité. Quoique je dise on dirait qu'il veut me dévorer …

- Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hum ? Il levait la tête comme si je le tirais de ces pensées les plus profondes.

- Ton nom ...

- Drago, appelle moi Drago.

Mais à quoi je pense là ? Il est blessé parce qu'il m'a aidé. Jamais personne n'a encore fait autant pour moi...

- Drago … c'est un nom original, donc Drago … moi c'est Hermione.

Il me fit un sourire en coin adorable, je n'aurais pas pensé que ce bougre pouvait sourire de manière si amicale … ni que cela me ferait incroyablement au chaud coeur. Après avoir pris sa main je lui bandais délicatement la main essayant tant bien que ma de ne pas lui faire mal. Je le regardai dans les yeux pour la première fois et figea un sourire quelques peu nerveux.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bordel qu'est ce que je raconte, là ?

- C'est bien comme ça aussi. Moi, par exemple, je suis bavarde comme une pie. Dis moi si ça t'énerve.

- Non ça va …

Ca alors … Julian m'aurait dit déjà depuis longtemps de la fermer … Oups maintenant, je me mets à les comparer.

Je me prit machinalement la tête entre les mains, en la secouant pour me remettre les idées en place.

- Je peux te demander quelques choses ?

- Hum ?

Je n'en revenais pas il montrait de l'intérêt.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé hier ? Pourquoi as tu pleuré ?

Zut, il fallait bien que cette question arrive tôt ou tard... Une question à laquelle je préférerais ne pas répondre, pourtant il faut que je lui dise... Gênée, je passais sans cesse ma main sur mon visage et n'osais pas le regarder. Finalement je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Hum c'est une bonne question, pour être honnête, c'était … mince c'est gênant.

Et comme pour m'aider, il mit sa main sur la mienne, j'ai peur, peur qu'il me prenne pour une fille futile qui s'accroche désespérément à son ex, peur de ne pas être acceptée, pourtant il faut que je lui dise, je ne peux me dérober.

- Hier, ma relation a pris fin, ma relation avec un homme.

_Un jour glacial d'hiver, dans une petite ville au fin fond de la Bavière, mon coeur fut brisé. À l'époque, je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir refaire confiance à quelqu'un mais j'ai rencontré Drago._

Je l'ai regardé, il se tint le menton et semblait réfléchir, peut-être qu'il me prenait pour ce que j'étais, une fille futile qui est une désespérée quand elle se fait larguer au point de vouloir mourir. Je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me voir, qui voudrait rester avec une fille comme ça.

Ca aurait été trop beau. Je suis trop stupide !

- Si tu veux partir et ne plus me voir, je peux comprendre...

Il parut en état de choc, je vis ces sourcils se froncés, les humains sont tous les mêmes...

À ma grande surprise, il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Que t'est il arrivé pour penser que je ne voudrais entendre parler de toi … pourquoi cela devrait-il faire mourir quelque chose en moi ?

_À ce moment précis, je sentis mon coeur se contracter et des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Jusque là, je ne savais pas bien, si je devais le croire. Mais quand j'entendis sa voix chargée d'émotion, qui tremblait légèrement d'excitation et vis la chaude expression dans ses yeux, d'habitude si sereins, je ne pensai qu'à une chose... _

Je pleurais contre son torse, je m'y sentais bien et en sécurité, il resta silencieux pendant tout ce temps. J'avais envie de le croire.

_Je n'avais pas pleuré autant depuis la mort de ma mère et durant tout ce temps Drago me caressa la tête et me chuchota des paroles apaisantes avec une voix douce. J'avais l'impression de me perdre de plus en plus en lui. Ce soir là je m'endormis d'épuisement à force de pleurer. Sans me souvenir qu'il m'avait porté dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé mais cette nuit là je dormis paisiblement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps sans être effrayée par certains rêves. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore qui était réellement Drago._

Ce soir là je sortis de chez Hermione, je marchais dans cette nuit froide et enneigée, et me dirigeais vers une église, là bas j'y vis une jeune femme à moitié nue appuyait sur un des murs.

- Hé Su-Su, saluais-je.

C'était une fille de taille moyenne au long cheveux blonds et malgré le froid qu'il faisait elle n'avait qu'une chemise s'arrêtant en dessous de la poitrine et sans manche avec un pantalon à résilles sur tout le côté.

Je lui fit un sourire que je voulais désolé voir confus.

- Tu es fâchée ou quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Évidemment

- Je le savais... Je croisais les bras et attendis la réaction de Su-Su qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Et ne me raconte pas des bobards Drago ! Pourquoi la fille est-elle encore vivante ?

Je fis la grimace

- J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps …

Su-Su s'énervait elle faisait de plus en plus de grands mouvements.

- Et je dois croire ça ? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait ! Tu l'as sauvée et tu t'es montré à elle !

Si j'avais été un animal je serais en train de montrer les dents.

- Tu m'as espionné ?

- Avais-je le choix ? Depuis que tu as vu cette femme tu te comportes bizarrement … Dis le simplement tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

- N'importe quoi !

Comment sait-elle ça ? Elle se détournait et partait puis tourna sa tête dans ma direction.

- N'oublie pas qui tu es Drago. Nous autres anges de la mort, nous n'avons pas le droit d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour les êtres humains et encore moins pour ceux que l'on doit emporter. Si cette règle existe, c'est pour une bonne raison, alors ne la viole pas … Tu connais la punition !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me la dire Su-Su. Je vais remplir ma tâche, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps et je vais le faire à ma manière.

- N'attends pas trop longtemps... Chaque seconde où elle est encore en vie te met un peu plus en danger ! Je t'aime bien mais je ne pourrai pas te couvrir bien longtemps …

Elle claqua des doigts et ses ailes blanches se déployèrent avant de s'envoler elle me dit.

- Son heure a sonné, rien ne pourra changer ça ni toi ni personne. Ne l'oublie pas …

Et sur ces mots elle s'envola et disparut à l'horizon, je soupirais et m'assit contre le mur. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, depuis que je l'ai vue je ne pense qu'à elle. Mon visage s'assombrit en pensant à tout ça.

Je rentrais chez Hermione. Que dois-je faire ? Ça devait être une mission comme les autres... en tant qu'ange de la mort, je ne devrais rien ressentir, ça devait se passer comme ça mais je ne sais pourquoi depuis que je l'ai vue pour la première fois on dirait qu'un sentiment s'est éveillé en moi, un sentiment que je pensais avoir perdu. Un sentiment que je n'ai aucunement le droit d'éprouver. Et pourtant, il est là, ce sentiment qui s'appelle l'amour. Mais ce qui, pour les hommes serait une raison d'être heureux est dans mon cas un problème. Tout en ressassant ces pensées, j'arrivais dans sa chambre et la regardai dormir, puis j'activai ma magie et sortie ma faux pour accomplir ma mission. Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de tel sentiments car ma seule tâche est de lui prendre la vie. J'allais abattre ma faux et au moment où j'allais la toucher je la fis disparaître comme je l'avais fait apparaître. Ce sentiment m'empêchait de lui faire quoique se soit. Je m'accroupis au pied de son lit et posa ma tête près d'elle. Je suis désolé Su-Su je ne peux vraiment pas le faire...

_Quand je repense à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Drago je me demande souvent, pourquoi je ne me souciais pas de savoir qui il était. Je ne me demandais ni d'où_ _ni ou il allait ou bien si Drago était son vrai prénom. En fait, tout cela ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque? Que ce soit de la naïveté ou autre chose qui m'animait. Dans tout les cas, j'avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Cela ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, et il devint pour moi bien plus encore._

Quand je me réveillais, je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais habillée dans mon lit, puis je me souviens de ma soirée avec Drago, il devait m'avoir portée jusqu'au lit, je me rallongeais, mes joues étaient brulantes quand je repensai à cette soirée. Je sortis dehors, pour m'aérer, me refroidir un peu mais aussi pour sortir les poubelles, j'avais plein de choses à jeter. Quand je sortis, je vis Drago sur le perron.

« Drago ?! Pourquoi es-tu assis là dans le froid ?

Gêné, il se releva.

- J'étais dans le quartier hum … je veux dire …

Je souriais, non je jubilais excuse bidon.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Je dépose juste rapidement cette … euh … poubelle dehors. Viens donc à l'intérieur. »

Il ne dit rien mais rentra tout de même et s'arrêta aussitôt à peine rentré.

« Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ?

- Euh, lâcha-t-il en me montrant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans l'entrée.

- Ne fais pas attention au désordre, je suis en train de jeter les affaires que mon ex a laissées...

- Tant que ça ?

- Mouais, il voulait toujours laisser des traces partout... surtout pendant nos ébats ! Les suçons et les marques de dents ont transformé les cours de sport en véritable enfer.

- Quoi ?!

Mince, je l'ai dit tout haut.

- Euh, rien ! On peut changer de sujet c'est un peu gênant. »

Il ne dit rien puis il laissa traîner son regard de ci de là, et il se pencha soudainement en ramassant un bouquin.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en me le montrant.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent,

- L'album photo ! Hum, à vrai dire ça je n'avais pas l'intention de le jeter …

Il le tenait mal et plusieurs photo glissèrent.

- Désolé …

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! La plupart ne sont pas collées.

- Cette photo …, son regard se remplit de stupéfaction.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle-ci …

- Passe la moi. Ah ! C'est vieux, j'avais encore les cheveux courts.

C'était une photo de moi avec une coupe de cheveux carré et un bras dans le plâtre, je souriais en regardant l'objectif.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Gênée, je me triturais les cheveux en regardant nerveusement la photo.

- Ben, je m'étais disputée avec mon ex …

- Il t'a frappée ?

- C'était un accident ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, tout du moins.

- Et tu es restée avec lui, malgré ça ?

Il ne me comprenait pas et à vrai dire je ne comprenait plus non plus pourquoi j'étais restée tout ce temps avec lui, et la réponse me revint bien vite.

- Un bel abruti n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'aurais du rompre tout de suite, mais pendant longtemps, il a été le seul être qui m'a donné l'impression qu'on avait besoin de moi. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans, je lui ressemblais beaucoup ça explique pourquoi mon père me détestait. Il voulait me jeter dans un foyer, mais mon grand-père m'a recueilli chez lui, c'est sa maison, ici, ou plutôt c'était la sienne jusqu'au printemps dernier. Il était déjà très vieux, tu comprend dans ces dernières semaines, il me prenait tout le temps pour ma mère. Il me demandait sans cesse pourquoi je m'habillais comme un garçon, avec le temps je serais presque devenue folle. Sans Julian je le serais très certainement devenu. Tout le temps que j'ai passé dans cette province, j'étais avec lui. Il était différent de tous les gens que j'avais rencontrés jusque là.

Tout en racontant, je tournais en rond, toute ma tristesse remontait.

- Si sûr de lui, si direct c'est peut-être ce qui m'a attiré chez lui. Mais ces derniers mois, il a beaucoup changé. Certes c'était déjà pas un cadeau avant, mais là, il me semblait de plus en plus souvent énervé mais je crois tout simplement qu'avec le temps je l'ennuyais. Peut-être devenais-je trop dépendante de lui mais j'espérais qu'il m'aimait encore, avec le recul je me demande même s'il m'a aimé un jour. J'en viens presque à penser qu'il était seul, tout simplement. Puis il a rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui correspondait mieux et j'ai commencé à devenir gênant. Ah si seulement j'avais mis fin cette relation plus tôt, ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquaient. Mais je me voilais la face, même si je me doutais du dénouement. Je pensais que je serais parée le jour où il me laisserait tomber. Je le croyais vraiment et pourtant ça a été un choc ! C'était comme si le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue... je te remercie Drago, je te dois la vie.

Je le regardais à présent et m'avançais vers lui puis lui pris la main et la lui baisais. Son regard changea, il fit une grimace et enleva précipitamment sa main.

- Vraiment tu ne devrais pas te lier aussi facilement.

Je me renfrognais

- Humpf, comme si c'était le cas.

- Si c'est le cas tu fais trop rapidement confiance aux gens.

Il bougeait autour de moi avec une grâce incontestable et se plaça derrière moi en me tenant les épaules, je sentais mes joues prendre feu, que j'aimais être en contact avec sa peau, la sentir contre la mienne. Il se pencha vers moi et me souffla ces mots à l'oreilles.

- Maintenant, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'étais pas là pour te sauver. Mais pour te tuer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et je vis des ailes noires se déployer autour de moi, grandes, puissantes et sinistres. Leur envergure est tel qu'elle m'englobait comme des bras protecteurs mais leur signification était tout autre. Des ailes noires … il dit la vérité ! Ça veut dire que je dois mourir ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je le repoussais et m'enfuis à toute vitesse, dans ma hâte je ne vis pas son expression passant de la douleur à la peine avec une pointe de dégout de soi même.

Je suis trop stupide, il s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début !

_Quand je me suis sauvée de la maison, complètement paniquée je ne sais pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus qu'un ange de la mort en veuille à ma vie ou que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui si rapidement. Lorsque je m'enfuis je ne pris ni mon manteau, ni les clés de la maison, je courus simplement sans savoir où j'allais et alors que je commençai à reprendre mes esprits, je réalisai que je me trouvai dans le bois où j'avais rencontré Drago. À ce moment là je ne savais pas encore que Drago n'était pas celui que je devais craindre le plus. Autrefois, je ne croyais pas aux forces célestes, pourtant après que le surnaturel soit entré dans ma vie je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter l'existence des anges de la mort. À l'époque, si je n'avais pas été autant dépassé par la situation, j'aurais dû remarquer à quel point le visage de Su-Su se crispa quand elle m'aperçut._

Pendant ma fuite, je ne fis pas attention à la direction où j'allais, ma tête était vide de pensées, et je tombais à genoux épuiser par ma course. Je me retrouvais face à face à une femme, la plus belle que j'ai vu jusqu'ici, elle ne portais presque rien sur le corps mais j'aurais été tenté de me réfugier derrière elle au cas où Drago me suivrait, mais ces ailes blanches et les paroles qu'elle lâchèrent m'en dissuadèrent.

- Drago imbécile !

_À ce moment là je fus tellement prise au dépourvu que je reculai, perdis l'équilibre et tombai à terre. Elle me regarda de haut avec une expression que j'estimais être du mépris._

- Hermione Granger te voir ici vivante veut bien dire que j'avais raison.

Elle s'approcha et me prit le menton avec une main, elle me regardait attentivement et au bout de quelques secondes sa mâchoire se crispa, de la colère ?

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi risques-tu ta vie pour cette fille ? Explique moi Drago !

Je me retournais et le vit, essoufflé se tenant les côtes, il avait visiblement couru. Il se redressa en voyant la proximité qu'on avait la fille et moi.

- Je te préviens Su-Su ! Ne songe même pas à lui faire quoi que ce soit !

Sur ces mots il activait sa magie faisant apparaître sa faux.

- C'est une menace ? Son regard se voilais de tristesse.

- Une mise en garde. Son visage était dur et sombre

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive je te reconnais à peine …

Je regardai l'échange interdite, des morceaux du puzzle se mettait en place dans ma tête.

- Je me sens si troublé...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent très nettement.

- Cette fille est-elle vraiment si importante pour toi au point de compromettre ton existence pour le protéger ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qui t'attend ?

Hermione … je n'ai pas envie que tu aies encore l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Je m'en fiche de ce qui m'arrive, je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

- Drago tu attires sur toi la colère du tout-puissant !! Mais avant que ça n'aille trop loin, tous les autres se seront déjà retournés contre toi. Je ne peux pas admettre et je n'accepterai pas que tu commettes une telle bêtise ! Si tu ne peux pas agir moi je le ferai !

Elle sortit de la pochette qui était contre sa cuisse droite un drôle d'objet qui une fois braqué sur moi se mit à briller et une sorte de boule électrique crépita entre les deux branches de l'arme, aussitôt Drago se mit en garde barrant tout accès vers moi de sa faux. Emportée par son élan l'arme de Su-Su s'abattit sur le manche de la faux.

- Tu pointes ton arme sur moi ? Tu te rebelles ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Si tu l'attaques tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix !

La scène se figea tel un arrêt sur image, ils s'affrontaient du regard, et au bout d'un moment Su-Su rengaina et se détourna, je ne vis pas son expression mais je la devinai facilement. Elle se retourna et hurla :

- Zut ! Puis elle se détourna à nouveau. Comme tu veux je ne me mêlerai pas de ça, fais ce que bon te semble mais je te préviens ça ne restera pas bien longtemps ignoré. Je peux cacher ça encore trois, quatre jours, une semaine maximum mais pas beaucoup plus. Je te conseille d'ici là de t'occuper de tes propres affaires.

- Merci Su-Su …

Drago es-tu heureux de commettre une telle erreur mêle si cela signifie ta perte ?

Et elle disparut, je regardais Drago avec un regard plein de crainte, il mania sa faux et la pointe se retrouva devant moi, je serrais les dents comme résignée mais je dégoulinait de peur et de crainte. Il m'observait et soudain tomba à genou et me prit dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît écoute moi, je suis désolé …

- Lâche moi sale menteur ! Je tentai en vain de le repousser mais ses mains m'encerclaient fermement tel un étau.

- Pardonne moi je t'ai fait peur … mais ça m'a rendu fou de ne pas pouvoir te dire la vérité. Et quand tu m'as montré toutes ces choses, je me suis senti obligé de t'avouer ma mission …

- Et tout ce qu'elle a dit qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Il détourna la tête et enleva ses mains d'autour de mon visage puis il enleva sa veste pour me la mettre. Puis ses mains retournèrent à mon visage puis à mes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler, rentrons d'abord pour te réchauffer, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues.

Il me tendit sa main mais je secouais la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Que tu te mets en danger à cause de moi ?

Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, bon dieu qu'il était têtu !

- Ce n'est pas important …

- Attends Drago ! C'est sérieux ?! Je veux savoir !

Il soupira.

- Je suis un ange de la mort, si je n'exécute pas ce qu'on m'ordonne et maintenant tu sais de quoi il s'agit alors je serai puni.

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais tu pas tout simplement ?

- Tu me demandes ça ? Sais-tu ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

- Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ?

Il se rapprocha lentement et délicatement il m'embrassa, je fus d'abord sous le choc et je ne réagit que quand je sentis sa langue chaude dans ma bouche. Je n'en revenais pas, nous étions tout les deux dans un bois en pleine hiver et je me faisais embrassée délicatement mais passionnément par l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse en si peu de temps. À contre coeur, je me séparais de lui.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de poser des questions ?

- Je veux savoir !

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix …

- Mais pourquoi ?

- N'est ce pas évident ? Il souriait, d'un sourire tendre et enfantin. Parce que je t'aime.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, il mit ses mains entre mon visage, et écarta la larme d'un coup de pouce.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux durant la nuit, je vis le visage endormi de Drago. Tout ce qui s'était passé, son aveu, la rencontre avec l'autre ange de la mort, sa déclaration d'amour me trottait dans la tête. Je me rappelai comment Drago m'avait ramenée à la maison et comment je m'étais effondrée, sans force. Drago m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. À mon réveil, il dormait encore et je passais ma main sur sa joue pour le caresser, il ouvrit les yeux et me prit la main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Pourquoi fais tu ce genre de choses ?

- Quelles choses ?

- Des choses qui me font craquer, disais-je en riant.

- Tu me pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir dit tout de suite la vérité ?

- J'étais en colère au début mais maintenant je sais tout ce que tu risques pour moi, je ne peux plus être fâchée contre toi.

- Encore une question … qu'est-ce qui arriverait si jamais tu remplissais ta mission ?

Il paraissait surpris que je m'intéresse à ça, mais je n'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature de vouloir tout comprendre.

- Tu mourrais.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Tu ne penses pas que cette question est un peu superflue ?

- Tu veux dire au cas où ça arriverait ?

- Mais cette fille ne disait elle pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative ?

Son visage s'obscurcit et ses yeux se teintèrent de colère.

- Je ne le permettrai pas …

Parce que tu m'aimes, tu te retournes contre tes semblables ?

- Dis moi, je veux savoir !

- Tu passeras dans un autre monde mais tu ne seras plus toi …

- Sois honnête Drago, pourquoi refuses-tu d'accomplir ta mission ? Ok comme tu le dis je continuerai à vivre mais toi tu mourras si tu ne le fais pas …

- Mais ce sera plus toi. Tout ce qui te compose, tes souvenirs, tes sentiments, tout disparaîtra. Et il faudrait que je continue d'exister sans jamais plus te revoir …

- C'est pour ça que tu t'opposes? Drago regarde moi …

Je le pris par les épaules à l'attirais vers moi, timidement, je l'embrassais puis plus passionnément et bientôt nos deux langues dansèrent ensemble, se liant et se déliant. Il descendit vers mon cou déposant des petits baisers furtifs ou me léchant légèrement. Personne jusque là n'a pris tant de risque pour moi et ne m'a autant aimé même s'il n'est pas un être humain. Est-ce un miracle d'être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Il était maintenant à califourchon sur moi indécis.

- Hermione, je … tu es sur d'en avoir envie ?

Je lui souris.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te séduire.

- Cette réponse me suffit.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on se retrouva nus tout les deux, je le tenais dans mes bras et passais mes mains sur son tatouage de ces ailes noires tandis qu'il m'embrassait le long de mon corps, descendant de plus en plus bas vers mon intimité.

- Drago … viens là ne me fais pas attendre, j'ai envie de toi là maintenant. Je …

- Hermione …

Nous poussions tout deux des râles de plaisir, il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce qui nous lie. Personne ne m'a touché ainsi.

- Hermione, je te veux depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Hermione …

Quand enfin, il rentra en moi, quand on ne fit plus qu'un je me rendis compte à quel point il était puissant physiquement comme psychiquement. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et jamais été autant aimé. Son corps magnifique et musclé été collé contre moi je l'embrassais fiévreusement, profitant du plaisir et de l'orgasme qui montait en moi au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en moi. Quand on tomba sur le lit, la définition du bonheur pur s'imposa à moi, j'étais en train de le vivre. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, cette impression de perdre la raison, ça me fait peur.

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

- Oui ça va …

- Hermione tu pleures... je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non ce n'est rien, moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer … excuse moi.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau, trop de bonheur peut-il faire mal ? Je sais que ça a du choquer Drago mais si j'étais restée dans la chambre je me serais effondrée en larme. Plus je me rapproche de lui plus j'ai peur de le perdre. Je me retournais et je vis Drago qui entrais dans la douche avec moi, il me prit dans ses bras et inquiet me demanda :

- Ai-je dit ou fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non c'est juste que … je m'interrompis, je l'aime tellement que c'en est douloureux.

On s'embrassa longuement enlacés sous l'eau, son contact me fait perdre la raison, accrochée à son cou je lui demandais :

- Encore une fois ?

- Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure.

À cet instant me vint une pensée étrange, égoïste.

- Attends, tes ailes je veux les voir. Montre les moi.

Il fallait que je lui demande.

Il les déploya dans la douche, la première fois que je les vis, j'étais bien trop effrayée pour les contempler vraiment ou même pour les toucher. Elles sont comme de la soie noire.

- Magnifique !

Avant que Drago ne m'enlace à nouveau il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose de très solennel, comme un serment ou une prière. « Je te protégerai même si cela doit me coûter la vie, je te le promets. Quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes liés à l'un l'autre. » Ce serment restera en moi pour l'éternité. On était agenouillé dans la douche, enlacés profitant de l'instant présent. On retourna dans mon lit et on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais que faire quand on sait qu'il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? Quand on sait précisément combien de temps il reste à quelqu'un ? À quoi passe-t-on ses dernières heures ? Que fait-on ? Je pensais à ça quand j'étais réveillé en regardant Drago encore assoupi. Devrais-je dire au revoir à ma famille ? Mais je réalisais que dans ce vaste monde, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui comptais pour moi, Drago, nous avions eu si peu de temps. Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? Nous avions passé ces derniers jours ensemble, la plupart du temps nous avons parler ... pour le reste je ne regrettais rien, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Mais à présent c'était l'heure de prendre une décision je ne pouvais affirmer que je me résignais à l'idée de mourir, même si cela n'était pas vraiment la fin, quand on oublie tout qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne saurai plus qui je suis, ce que j'ai vécu, qui j'ai rencontré, ce que j'ai ressenti … selon Drago on ne se rencontrerait plus jamais et quand bien même je ne le reconnaîtrais pas. J'étais un peu perdue. Mais quand je songeais à l'autre solution, je ne pouvais admettre qu'il se sacrifie pour moi, quelque soit la manière dont on prenait les choses nous allions tous deux sortir perdants de ce jeu. Ce n'est pas juste ça pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Pouvais je espérer que quelqu'un change les règles ? Pas vraiment … pouvais-je le sauver ? Et espérer qu'on se rencontre de nouveau, je ne sais où ? Et que je le reconnaisse malgré tout ? Ironie du sort, je suis là et je planifie mon départ. Je souris malgré moi à cette pensée. Je n'ai pas le droit de le réveiller, ça fait mal, j'aimerais le toucher encore une fois mais j'ai peur qu'il se réveille, je ne peux pas prendre le risque peut-être aura-t-on plus de chance la prochaine fois ? Tout allait se résoudre prochainement j'avais souhaité mourir et on m'envoyait un ange de la mort, mon tendre ange gardien. Je le regardais encore dormir un peu et je m'habillais rapidement, puis je partis dans le bois, il neigeait toujours, je n'attendis pas longtemps avec qu'elle n'apparaisse.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, pire encore que tu m'attendes de manière ostensible.

- Je veux que tu le fasses.

- Comment ? Tu veux que je …

- Je le veux.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait elle ça ? Pour qui ?

- Ma vie est un tas de débris. Je ne suis pas à envier, avant que je ne rencontre Drago, je me fichais de vivre ou de mourir. Mais maintenant j'ai peur, peur de perdre ce que j'ai … j'ai peur pour lui. Tu dois me promettre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tout les deux prêts à donner votre vie l'un pour l'autre.

- Je l'aime et je ne suis pas prête à le laisser mourir pour me permettre de vivre.

- Hermione !

Je me relevais dans le lit d'Hermione et regardais partout autour de moi, j'étais seul dans l'appartement, et à côté de moi se trouvait un morceau de papier je peux lire dessus en gros DÉSOLÉ. Je compris et me levais rapidement et enfilais mes vêtements.

Même si au début, je ne voulais pas croire ce qui était arrivé une voix douce me chuchotait dans l'oreille que quelque chose d'horrible m'attendait. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'aurais dû prévoir que je la perdrais. Seul au milieu de la nuit sur le toit de sa maison mes ailes déployées, je regardais au loin et m'envolais survolant les environs pour la trouver et dans le bois où tout a commencé je vis Su-Su. Je me posais aussitôt, et vis le triste spectacle qui m'attendais. Hermione était étendue inerte sur le sol, tout vie l'ayant quittée. Je tombais à genoux et la pris dans mes bras, au dessus de moi, Su-Su tremblait de partout et regardait la scène. Elle se frottait les yeux.

- Je devrais être soulagée mais je ne le suis pas. Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'âme en peine.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Même si tu me hais pour ça. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, tout comme elle …

Elle se détourna et commença à partir.

- Elle m'a demandée de te dire quelque chose : « Même si je ne me souviens plus de rien, s'il te plaît cherche moi car tu es tout ce qui me reste. Si tu me retrouves je saurai qui tu es je te le promets, je te remercie de ce court bonheur vis heureux adieu. » ce furent ces dernières paroles. Et elle partit disparaissant petit à petit dans les profondeur du bois.

Je la portais dans mes bras la regardant, à cet instant je maudis l'irréversibilité du monde et le jour perdit de ses couleurs. Son visage semblait pouvoir se réveiller à tout moment, le fait de penser que cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait pas de mauvais rêve, qu'elle ne rouvrirait plus jamais ses yeux et qu'elle s'était sacrifié pour moi m'empêchait de respirer. Il commençait à neiger, je regardais dans le vide et priait pour qu'elle ait raison, les flocons de neige tombaient et nous recouvraient doucement. Des larmes noires tombaient sur la neige blanche, ce jour là je compris que même les anges pouvaient pleurer.

**Fin de ce one shot.**

**Voilà tout appartient à OLGA ROGALSKI sauf bien sur Hermione et Drago, cette histoire est sublime je trouve donc voilà pourquoi je voulais vous la faire partager. Donc voilà tous à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous ne pensez, REVIEWEURS UN JOUR REVIEWEURS TOUJOURS !! lol je suis timbrée. Bisous à vous tous et tout plein de tendresse.**

_**Misa-or-Pigloo.**_


End file.
